


Riddle me this, Batman

by StoicMuch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoicMuch/pseuds/StoicMuch
Summary: Clarke has had enough of Bellamy's attitude today.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Riddle me this, Batman

What is it to you, princess? Some of us have to work for a living.” Said so derisively from Octavia’s beloved older brother. Not the first time Bellamy has said or implied this. But today, today Clarke had had enough. With a capital E, enough. She had to leave for work anyway, she stood grabbing her jacket in one hand. 

“Riddle me this Batman: What is the difference? What Bellamy? Tell me the difference; since this seems to be your problem with me, then I will need you to spell out the difference. 

My dad spent his first year of university living in his car, sofa surfing with friends, showering at the university gym while working full time. See, the difference between grants, scholarships and what the university laughingly calls ‘family contribution’ the only way he could swing that was to live off campus, but could not afford an apartment. By the end of the summer his first year he had paid the university their balance and enough for a tiny one room apartment. One, by the way, that could fit inside this living room. Since he had been working construction and studying engineering, he built this amazing living unit, mostly from discarded pallets or scraps from his work sites. The pictures I have seen? Ikea would have been lucky to have my dad design for them. 

When he graduated, he began putting money in savings for college funds for his children so they would not have to live in their cars or unsafe neighborhoods. Work? Yes, because it is good for you but damn near kill yourself? No. 

So, tell the class Bellamy, what is the difference between you and my dad? Why is what you are doing for Octavia and your mom different from what my dad did for me? Why are you ‘noble’ and he’s a ‘rich asshole’? Why?

What you are seeing, what you are bitching about is what you will be in 20 to 30 years. Twenty-five years from now your baby girl will waltz off to university secure in the knowledge that her dad wanted her to be a good human being and study hard. Then some unbelievable fucker will spit at her, call her names; make their every interaction a misery because you wanted to provide for your children a better life than you had. Some ass, who doesn’t know your name, doesn’t know your story, and doesn’t care to know either will do that to her. Will you admit, then, that you were that same asshole? 

And, Bellamy? I would give every penny to just have my dad alive again. 

Sorry to spoil your get together folks but I have to go.”

With that she walked out the door to the complete silence of the room.


End file.
